More Than a Rival
by Izzy1752
Summary: A few weeks after the defeat of Nemesis, Ginga was roaming around in Koma Village, and found Ryuga. Ginga takes Ryuga to his house and cares for him while recovering. In that time, he develops feelings for him, but does Ryuga feel the same? A RyugaxGinga!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This is my first Beyblade fanfic! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

It was a few weeks after the defeat of Nemesis, and everybody took a vacation in Koma Village. Everybody was out playing on the lake, except Ginga. After Ryuga disappeared, everyone mourned for him, especially Ginga. Even though Kenta formed a bond with Ryuga, he got over his death. Ginga on the other hand, did not. He was in his room, looking up at the forest, thinking about Ryuga. _I miss Ryuga so much! Why did he have to disappear?! Even though he wasn't really an ally, that still doesn't change the fact that he was my friend. If he just joined us in the fight with Nemesis, none of this would have happened! Oh Ryuga… _

Everyone was down at the lake except for Ginga, and Kenta noticed this.

_He must still be in his room thinking about… Ryuga._

Kenta wanted to go get Ginga, but he saw Hyoma and thought that he was the better man for the job.

"Hey Hyoma!" Kenta called out.

Hyoma heard Kenta and responded "Yea. What's up?

"Well I was thinking, Ginga isn't here with us so he's probably still in his room, so could you go see if you could bring him out?"

"Yea sure." And with that, Hyoma left off to get Ginga.

While Ginga was still deep in thought, he heard a knock on the door. After the knock, the door opened and revealed Ginga's childhood friend, Hyoma. "Ginga, are you just going to sit in this room all vacation and think about Ryuga? I know he meant a lot to you, but this is a _vacation! _ You're supposed to _relax_ while you're on one."  
"I know, Hyoma. I-I just miss him so much."  
"I know you do, but it's not healthy to be in this room 24/7. You need to get out, get some fresh air."  
"Yea, you're right. I'll be right out."  
"Why don't you change into your swim trunks and join us for a swim. The water is perfect!"

"Okay. I'll change and be right out."

Hyoma left Ginga to change. Ginga then got into his dresser, and found a pair of swim trunks, and changed into them. He put on some sunscreen, and a pair of goggles, then left off for the lake. His whole way there, all he could think about was Ryuga.

_Maybe Ryuga will come back. He disappeared, kind of like how Pegasus disappeared, and Pegasus came back! Maybe he's already back, and just recovering._

He was so lost in thought, that he didn't even realize that he was nearing the lake.

Kenta snapped him out of his thoughts when he yelled, "Hey Ginga! Over here!"

Ginga snapped out of his thoughts and walked over to where Kenta and the others were. "Hey everyone."  
Everyone nodded at Ginga's hello.

"So how about we go for a swim. Last one in's a rotten egg!" Yu exclaimed.

Yu then ran into the lake, and dove deep down. A few seconds later, his head appeared in the water. Everyone except Ginga, Kyoya, and Masamune ran into the water.

Ginga looked at Kyoya, and said with a smile, "Are you going for a swim Kyoya? I bet I can hold my breath longer than you can!"

"Hmph. I could care less. But I can definitely without a doubt, hold my breath for longer than you can." Kyoya finished with a smirk.

"Hey wait a minute you guys!" Masamune exclaimed. "I, Masamune Kadoya, the world's number one blader, can hold my breath longer than both of you can combined!"

Ginga then turned to face Masamune and shouted, "No way Masamune! You can't even beat me at popping bubble wrap!"

After a few back and forth comments, Kyoya decided to try to end this ridiculous argument, and said, "Moving on…"

Masamune and Ginga both exclaimed at the same time, "What?!"  
Ginga then turned back to Kyoya and exclaimed, "You got a problem or something?! Don't act like you're not up to your neck in this!"

"What?! Oh sure, you wanna go?!"

"Bring it pal!"

Madoka noticed the whole argument between the three of them and she had enough of it. "Will you three STOP arguing! No all of you go cool off in the lake!"

All three of them quieted down, and went for a swim in the lake.

After spending a few hours swimming, the sun started to set and everyone headed back to where they were staying.

As they neared the village, everyone went their own separate ways. Ginga entered his house and prepared to make dinner. Ginga wasn't the best at cooking, so he made only what he knew. He prepared a steak, rice, corn, and a baked potato. After eating dinner, Ginga started to clean up.

_That hit the spot. I'm so full! _

Ginga then felt something, almost, like it was calling him. and looked in the direction of the feeling. The forest.

_Hmm. I think I'll take a walk and see if something is up there._

Ginga then got on his shoes and a coat, and left for the woods.

_Why do I feel like something is calling me? Well… I'm about to find out._

**Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think by reviewing. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Well here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

Ginga was making his way into the woods, his flashlight revealing the way.

"What could possibly be up here except trees and leaves?!" Ginga exclaimed to himself.

As Ginga was walking along, he heard a some rustling in the bushes. Ginga didn't even take time to see what it was and took off running and screaming. He eventually took cover behind a rock, shinning his flashlight where he was running.

"Phew. I think I ran a lot more than I needed too. For all I know it could have just been a squirrel."

Ginga then took poked his head above the rock, along and raised his flashlight to see if there was anything worth looking for in front of him. Unfortunately for Ginga, his flashlight was shining right into the eyes of a bear.

"Hehe… nice bear."

The bear roared loudly at the sound of Ginga, and started to straighten up, towering Ginga.

_This just isn't my day!_

The bear roared once more and started to come towards Ginga. Ginga immediately turned around and started running while screaming. The bear chased after Ginga, but Ginga was so scared, that he easily outran the bear, until out of sight. Ginga noticed that he couldn't see the bear anymore, so he he put his back to a tree, and slowly slid down it, catching his breath.

_Maybe I should head back. There is nothing up here worth seeing. _

Just as Ginga was getting up to head back, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Ginga turned his head to the object and exclaimed, "What is that?"

Ginga got up, and started walking toward the object. As Ginga neared the object, it formed a body.

_What the? _

As Ginga walked closer, he noticed some gold objects strapped to an arm that covered the person's face. A bey holder, and a crown that was strapped to icy white hair with a red streak.

_Wait, a bey holder and a-a crown? They look so much like Ryuga's. And this crown, it's on hair that's so much like Ryuga's. Wait, this couldn't be Ryuga could it?_

Ginga took reached down with both of his hands, and took the crown off the person's head, without even noticing the person's face.

_WAIT. This is Ryuga's! It can't be h-h-him._

Ginga then removed the arm from the person's face, and was shocked.

"Th-th-this is Ryuga! It can't be! How did he get here?!"

Ginga's was so overfilled with joy. His heart was beating so fast, that he couldn't breath.

"Ryuga… your back! Oh my gosh you're back!"

Ginga bent down and wrapped his arms around Ryuga's head, and brought it to his chest, and started crying.

"Ryuga… I thought you were gone."

Ginga then started to stroke Ryuga's right cheek.

_How long has has he been here? Better yet, how did he get here? No time to think about that. I have to get him to a doctor. _

Ginga noticed that he was still stroking Ryuga's cheek, and instantly pulled his hand away. _Why was I still rubbing his face? And what's this feeling in my chest? _

Ginga brushed off what just happened, and bent down and put his arms under Ryuga and attempted to pick him up bridal style. As Ginga lifted Ryuga up, but then immediately dropped him back down.

"Wow! I didn't realize Ryuga was weighed so much! Let's see how am I going to do this?"

After figuring out how to carry Ryuga for more than five feet without dropping him, Ginga was finally appearing his house.

"Finally, I'm home! I feel like I've been carrying Ryuga for hours."

When Ginga reached his house, he kicked the door open, carefull not to drop Ryuga. Ginga then carried Ryuga over to Ginga's pretty large bed. Ginga gently lowered Ryuga down, making sure not to waken him.

"Finally got him here. I wonder when he'll wake up? I wonder why he's even sleeping?"

Ginga then got up, and went to get some water and some fruit for Ryuga in case he woke up in the middle of the night.  
After Ginga placed the things on the nightstand beside Ryuga, Ginga looked down at the unconscious Ryuga, and started stroking his hair.

_Ryuga… _

Ginga felt his heart beat increase, and he gripped his chest.

"What is this feeling? Maybe I caught a cold being out so late.." Ginga thought aloud to himself.

"_I have to tell the other's about this. I wonder how they will react. I wonder how Ryuga even got there. Glad I went into the woods after all. Wait… is that what was like… calling me? -Yawn- Oh forget it. It was probably nothing at all."_

Ginga noticed that he was still rubbing Ryuga's hair, and yanked his hand away from Ryuga. _I'm just acting this way because I'm glad Ryuga is back. Yea… that's it."_

"-Yawn- Guess I'll get ready for bed. I'll have to sleep on the couch then. Maybe I'll sleep better knowing that Ryuga's back."

Ginga then got up, and started getting ready for bed. He went into his closet and got an orange tank top, and a pair of shorts, and changed into them. As Ginga was making his way to the couch, he pulled the covers over Ryuga. Then without thinking, he closed his eyes, and bent down and kissed Ryuga, on the cheek.

After a few seconds, Ginga's eyes snapped open and he quickly jerked away from Ryuga.

"W-w-what did I just do? W-why did I ki-kiss him? I-I" Ginga felt his heart beating so quickly, that it could jump out of his chest. "Definitely caught some kind of cold." With that last thought Ginga turned out the light, and left the door open just a crack. Ginga crawled into the couch, and closed his eyes. _Why did I kiss him? And why is my heart beating so darn fast?! I hope whatever it is, that it goes away… " _With that last thought, Ginga drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Well, here is the third chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Normal P.O.V**

Morning came, and Ginga woke up very happy. With Ryuga being back, Ginga finally had a decent night sleep. "Mmm. -Yawn- Man that was a great night sleep! I wonder if Ryuga woke up yet?" Ginga then got off of the couch, and went to check on Ryuga. When he opened the door, it revealed a peaceful sleeping Ryuga. _He must still be tired. _Ginga then closed the door, and proceeded on with the day. Starting with breakfast, Ginga made scrambled eggs, bacon, and two slices of toast. _I have to tell the others about Ryuga. I wonder how they'll react? I'll first tell Kenta. He'll be glad that Ryuga is back._

After Ginga finished up breakfast, Ginga called the house that Kenta was staying in. There was no answer. _Hm. I'll try Madoka's. _Ginga then dialed Madoka's number, and she picked up.

"Hello, this is Madoka."

"Hey Madoka, this is Ginga."

"Oh hey Ginga. How are you doing?

"I'm doing good. Listen, do you know where Kenta is?"

"Yea he's over here. In fact, everyone is over here. We are the only houses with TV's so everyone wanted to come over here for breakfast and watch the football game."

_Great! Now I'll have to tell everyone at once. _"Okay then. Umm… is it okay if I come over in about fifteen minutes."

"-Sigh- Sure why not. The more the merrier."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Ginga hung up the phone, and looked at the room Ryuga was sleeping in. As soon as Ginga looked at the room, his heart started to beat extremely fast. Ginga gripped his chest and thought to himself, _What is this? Why won't it go away! _Ginga shrugged it off, and got ready to go to Madoka's.

**15 minutes later…**

-Knock knock-

Madoka opened the door and greeted Ginga. "Hey Ginga. Everyone is still in the living room watching TV.

"Okay. Thanks."

Ginga took off his coat, gave it to Madoka, and went into the living room. As Ginga entered, everyone greeted him. Ginga gave a nod, and sat down next to Kenta.

Masamune turned his head to face Ginga and exclaimed, "It's the Patriots vs the Seahawks! Now of course the Patriots are going to win!"

Yu heard what Masamune said and turned to face him and yelled, "Masamune, I've told you a thousand times that the Seahawks are going to win!"

"What?! No way! The Patriots have this game in the bag!"

"No they don't! Seahawks!"

"Patriots!"

"Seahawks!"

"Patriots!"

"Seahawks!"

Tsubasa decided to put an end to this pointless arguing, "WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING! WHOEVER WINS, WINS! NO PIPE DOWN SO I CAN WATCH THE GAME!"

Both immediately shut their mouths, and turned to face the TV.

The entire time the game was on, Ginga was lost in thought about how to tell everyone about Ryuga.

As the game was coming to an end, Ginga thought that this would be the best time to tell everyone the news. "Umm everyone, I have something to tell you."

Madoka entered the room and everyone turned to face Ginga. Ginga was feeling very nervous. He was visibly shaking and sweating.

Kenta noticed this and asked, "What's wrong Ginga?"

"Uhh… well… I have something to tell all of you."

Everyone leaned in slightly to hear what Ginga has to say.

"Well… how did you feel about Ryuga?"

Everyone gasped at his name. No one mentioned his name after he disappeared. Everyone knew that would just bring pain them, especially Ginga.

Kenta was slightly teary eyed but was the first to speak. "I saw Ryuga as an ally." Everyone turned to face Kenta. "I spent the last days with Ryuga. Most of you probably don't see him as an ally, but I did. Even though I think he made the wrong choice in not helping us face Nemesis, I see him as an ally… no… as a friend."

Everyone was slightly shocked at Kenta's speech, but deep down in their hearts, everyone felt the same way.

Tsubasa turned to face Ginga and spoke, "Ginga, I feel the same way."

Everyone then nodded after Tsubasa said that.

Kenta then asked Ginga, "Ginga, why are you even asking such a thing? You know that… Ryuga… is gone."

Ginga then took a deep breath and spoke softly, "No, he isn't Kenta."

Kenta looked at him funny and responded, "What do you mean Ginga?"

Ginga looked at everyone and spoke as strongly as he could, "I found him."

Everyone gasped. Kenta then went in front of Ginga and practically shouted, "You WHAT? What are you talking about?!"

"Well… after I came home last night from the beach, I had a feeling from the forest… like something was calling me. So I went up into it and I-I… found Ryuga!" Ginga exclaimed. "So, I brought him back to my house."

Everyone stared wide eyed at Ginga and absorbed what he just said.

Kyoya was the first to recover and shouted, "You mean to tell me that Ryuga is in YOUR house!"

Ginga practically fell over from the volume of Kyoya's voice being directed at him. "Yes! Do you have to shout! Owwww my ear!"

Madoka then asked Ginga, "So how is he? Has he said anything to you?"

"Well that's the thing"

Kenta then asked before Madoka could say it, "What do you mean Ginga?"

"Well you see, when I found him, he was unconscious. So I thought that he was recovering from Nemesis and carried him back home. When I woke up this morning, he was still unconscious. So… I don't know why he hasn't woken up."

Just as Ginga finished his sentence, everyone heard a knock on the door.

-Knock knock-

Madoka got up and went answered the door. When the door opened, it revealed none other than Ginga's father, Ryo Hagane. "Hey Madoka. Have you seen Ginga? I tried to call him but he didn't answer."

"Yea he's actually in here. Come in."

As Ryo entered, he noticed that everyone else was over at Madoka's as well. "Hi everyone."

They all nodded at Ryo's greeting. "Why is everyone here? Never mind it will make it easier to ask this way."

Ginga's curiousness kicked in and asked Ryo, "What are you talking about Dad?"

Kenta then remembered what Ginga was talking about before Ryo came in and thought that that was much more important than what ever Ryo had to say. "HEY Ginga! Let's get back to talking about Ryuga!"

Ryo's eyes widened at the name. "HUH?! Ryuga." _Didn't Ryuga disappear with Nemesis. And hasn't Ginga not been taking that so well._

"Uhh well… there really isn't much more to say. I found him and he's sleeping. That pretty much sums it up."

Ryo had no idea what they were talking about and decided to get some information. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKING ABOUT?!"

Everyone almost fell over at the booming voice coming from Ginga's father.

"Oh I forgot that I haven't told you yet Dad." Ginga expressed.

"Yea, care to enlighten me on what's going on?"

"Well you see, last night after I came back from the lake, I had a feeling that I should go into the forest. So I went and ended up finding Ryuga unconscious. So I carried him back home and put him in my room. When I woke up this morning, I noticed he was still unconscious. I said this earlier but I don't know why he won't wake up!"

Ryo's head was spinning from all this sudden information. After taking a few minutes to wrap his head around what Ginga just told him, he asked Ginga, "Are you sure he hasn't woken up since you found him?"

"Positive."

"Hmm... well there are two possibilities. One is that he could just be recovering from… well coming back. Worst case could be is that… he could be in a coma."

Everyone gasped and stared wide eyed at Ryo.

Ryo then continued, "It's a very low possibility of that happening, but if he's not waking up, we should probably have a doctor to come check on him. Madoka, could I use your laptop to contact Hikaru?"

"Sure. Let me go get it." Madoka then jumped up, quickly grabbed her laptop and gave it to Ryo.

"Thank you. Alright let's see… Ginga, is it okay if we go over to your place and I tell Hikaru to meet me there?"

Ginga then looked up at his father and happily expressed, "Sure that's fine dad!"

Ryo smiled and continued looking for Hikaru's contact. He found it and clicked the call icon. After a few seconds, Hikaru answered showing that she was putting a few files in her desk drawer.. "Yes Madoka." She then noticed it was the Ryo. "Oh hi Director."

"Hey Hikaru. Listen, contact a doctor that can tell if someone is in a coma or not, and then come over to Ginga's. We have some big news."

Hikaru gave Ryo a strange look, but then got out phone and proceeded to call a doctor. "Okay Director. I'll be over as fast as I can."

Ryo nodded and then ended the call and expressed, "Okay everyone. Let's go over to your place okay Ginga."

Ginga nodded and everyone started heading out the door to head for his place.

Ginga looked at his father and asked, "Dad, what were you going to say earlier, before we told you about Ryuga?"

'Huh? Oh right. I was just going to say that we wanted all of your opinion's on whether or not we should hold another Battle Bladers. Let's just focus on Ryuga okay."

Ginga nodded his head and looked straight ahead.

While Ginga was walking he thought, _I really hope Ryuga's okay._ At the thought of Ryuga's name, Ginga's heartbeat started to rapidly increase. _Why everytime I think of Ryuga, my heart beats a million times fast?! _Ginga shrugged it off, and continued walking toward his house.

**There was the third chapter! What do you think? Please review. Until next time!**


End file.
